


Just Friends

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis





	Just Friends

There are very few moments where Spencer and Merril find themselves alone. They are always surrounded by a group of friends, or sometimes just Danny or Justin are present. Either way, it isn’t often that the two of them find themselves being the only ones in the room. Which is both relaxing and irritating to Merril, because on one hand she is grateful for the presence of someone to keep her from staring at Spencer’s face the entire time, but sometimes it would be nice to be alone with Spencer. But she doesn’t see why she craves this time, since they are just friends.   
Spencer is full aware of his feelings for Merril Portman. He has been for a while. It took him a bit to realize why he looked at her differently, not in a bad way, just different. It occurred to him he caught himself staring into her eyes one too many times. Spencer knows that Merril would have to be crazy to want to date him. She has so much going for her, Spencer could go on for hours listing the reasons why he wants to date her, but sadly that is the same list as why she won’t date him. Spencer is just grateful for the fact that Merril wants to be friends with Spencer in the first place. He doesn’t want to mess up what they have right now, even if they are just friends.   
But then comes the day when Merril overhears Spencer in the courtyard, and makes the assumption that he would never date her. That is the most insufferable week for their friends. It isn’t until Danny gets a mysterious video emailed to him that he is able to piece together why the two have been avoiding each other. He nearly runs over a group of freshman on his way to the library, and he makes sure to apologize to those same freshman as Spencer plows over them on his way to Hannover.   
When Merril tells Spencer to come up to her room after his speech, the entire dorm cheers as they watch their housemate sprint to the door. They know they just witnessed an important detail in their lives.   
When Spencer comes out of Merril’s room a little while later, he kisses her hand and bows before spinning and heading to his room. Justin is there waiting for a story as Danny slips into Merril’s room. By the way Merril looks out the window to the spot where it all started, and Spencer leans on the desk with his weak knees giving way, it is a surprise to the others when there isn’t many words spoken. The only explanation each of them provides is a breathless smile and a mumble about how they aren’t just friends anymore. Not that they ever really were.


End file.
